Chapter Editions: Devil's Heart
by Wushu
Summary: //kimSeven// Harry wants to tell Seven how he feels, but doesn’t get the chance. Will things turn out right in the end?
1. Loss Of Innocence

Title: Devil's Heart 

Arthur: Samurai Sushi

Rating: PG

Part: 1/3

Code: K/7 (angst on both parts)

Summary:

Harry wants to tell Seven how he feels, but doesn't get the chance. A small warning, someone dies. But it all turns out right in the end.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all characters, ships, and even Neelix's food. The story is mine, and so are the Bitaine. I'm just having fun, no theft of any of their property is intended.

Thanks: Thanks to my beta-readers, who picked apart my mistakes and let me know what they were. Thanks guys (and girls).

A darkness, a deep longing darkness was all that Harry Kim knew in his dreams. And his awakened state was just as bad. Oh, sure, he got up everyday and went to his position at Ops, but after his shift he'd go to the messhall. And not even Tom or B'Elanna's friendly banter could shine any light into that hole.

"Harry….Harry…..HARRY!" The call, repeated many times, woke him form his stupor. He looked up to see Tom and B'Elanna standing by his table. He had been looking out the window at the stars and hadn't heard her call him.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Tom asked as he and B'Elanna set their trays on the table, and sat down.

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching the stars go by." Harry, still not entirely there, answered.

"Uh-huh" was all that B'Elanna said. "C'mon Harry. Tell your old buddy Tom what's wrong." Tom said in his most sincere and motherly voice.

"I can't, Tom, you wouldn't understand." Harry said rather sullenly.

"Oh, I wouldn't understand? Ok, I understand you don't feel up to talking yet." Tom said with a slight emphasis on yet. This wasn't lost on Harry, who managed to return a weak smile.

"There" said Tom, "There's our old Harry, back to himself again."

Harry just smiled at his two friends, not feeling back to himself, despite what Tom said.

Harry looked at the chronometer in the messhall. 5 minutes till his shift.

"I have to go, I've got bridge duty in 5 min. I'll see you two later." Harry said as he got up from the table and took his tray and half-eaten lunch to the kitchen and the waiting Neelix.

On the bridge, he waited for his shift to end. When it came he was glad for another dull day at Ops In fact the only thing that put any life into the bridge crew today was the discovery of a nebula that contained elements Voyager could use.

He met Tom and B'Elanna in the messhall for dinner, they had the day off. As they sat watching to see if Neelix's latest 'creation' would move on its own, they discussed the days events.

"So! Anything happen on the bridge today?"

"Nope" Said Harry, "nothing more than a nebula that has some of the elements that Voyager needs, within 5 light years and us on a course straight to it. Aside from that, nothing happened on the bridge at all." Harry said with a hidden smile "How about you guys. Anything happen at all?" Harry grinned conspiratorially at his friends, somewhat back to his old self, but not totally.

"Oh, nothing much." Tom said blandly, too blandly. "Went to the holodeck for awhile. Then spent some time in our quarters." Harry chuckled at this revelation.

He then noticed that he was done eating, and making his good-byes he let the messhall.

He left, not going anywhere in particular, but he ended up in hydroponics nonetheless. He took this time to sit and reflect on his relationship with Seven. Seven, Seven, beautiful Seven. She was the cause of his troubles. He knew he could never tell her he loved her. How would she take it? Laugh at him? Pity him? Accept him? There were just too many responses to think of. After sitting for half an hour among the flowers and other plants, he made up his mind to tell Seven how he felt. He would just have to accept her answer as final. If she rejected him, he had hopes of remaining her friend. He hoped.

After he made these ruminations, he set off to find Seven and tell her the truth. As he passed by a viewport, he noticed that they had passed into the nebula and that B'Elanna and her team would now be in the process of gathering the vital elements needed by Voyager. At this thought he remembered a reading form the nebula earlier, when they had first detected it. The readings had said that there were tachyon particles where they shouldn't be. Captain Janeway decided that the particles were a negligible risk and so took the ship into the nebula.

After that brief memory about stray tachyon particles, he continued on to Cargo Bay 2. Cargo Bay 2 was where Seven on Nine 'lived' and where the computer told Harry that Seven was. As he entered the Bay, he got a strange feeling of anxiety or butterflies in his belly, but he ignored it as fear and anxiety.

When he was past the doors they slid shut with a whoosh that alerted Seven to his presence. She turned around and faced him, waiting for him to speak first.

"Hi Seven!" Harry said with a voice that was shaky at best. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Ensign Kim, I am rather busy. Can this conversation wait?" Seven asked with a hint of impatience at what she considered an irrelevant use of time.

"Actually Seven, this can't wait. Its very important, to me anyway."

"Very well." She said with a resigned sigh. "I will listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you, Seven, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Seven was startled, as startled as a former Borg can be, at this coming from Harry Kim.

She didn't have time to think about why she was startled, because he had started talking.

"Seven" he said, "How long have we known each other?"

"We have known each other for 3 years 11 months and 23 days."

Harry was a little surprised at the exact count he got from Seven. She had it right to the day.

"That's right." He said, "and we have been through a lot together. And I just wanted to tell you something that has been haunting me ever since we met, these 3 years 11 months and 23 days."

He paused to see how this affected her. At the same time she was wondering what could be bothering him for 3 years 11 months and 23 days. After a minute of silence while each gathered their thoughts, Harry continued.

"Seven, I need to tell you this now before it eats me up inside. I want you to understand that what ever you decide, I'll accept that's as your final decision." Here Harry took a long pause while he took a deep breath. "Seven…….I love you. I've loved you ever since you came on board. Even when you were still a drone, I loved you."

At that he stopped. He sat waiting for her answer. Seven couldn't have answered him even if she wanted to, she was too dumbstruck. Finally she stammered out "You … love…me?"

"Yes, Seven I do." Harry said with a huge smile on his face. Seven could only sit there and look at the man who had just professed his love for a Borg drone.

"Harry I….",

As she was about to answer him a call came over the Comm as the lights flashed to red. "Red Alert ….. All hands to battle stations….. Senior Officers to the bridge." Tuvok's voice rang through the now empty Cargo Bay, the only sound was that of the doors closing on a hurrying Harry Kim and Seven of Nine.

As they raced to the bridge, Seven had time to think about what Harry had said to her. How would she respond to that? How could she respond? She'd think about that after this crisis was over.

When they reached the bridge, Harry went to his station at Ops and Seven went to the science station to help Tuvok. The scene on the bridge could be describe as one of pure chaos and pure stress. Every Senior officer was tense, each expecting an attack, each hoping it won't come. The attack, when it did come, came from a warlike species called the Bitaine. They claimed the nebula as theirs and didn't take kindly to anyone using it or taking the elements from it.

The attack, when it came was with accuracy and destruction. Even though Voyager had shields raised and all weapons armed, they still couldn't avoid the full force of the Bitaine's advanced energy weapons. Voyager was shaken and scarred. As the attack continued, the bridge started to feel the effect. Consoles exploded into sparks and showered their users. All except for one Ensign Harry Kim, his console exploded into a fireball that shot him into the bulkhead behind him. As he crumpled to the floor, his last conscious thought was of Seven running towards him with a look of panic on her face.

When Seven saw Harry fly into the bulkhead, she had thoughts of losing him. She ran to his side to give what ever aid she could. When she saw that he was unconscious, she looked at Captain Janeway and got the nod that would send her and Harry to sickbay.

When they arrived at sickbay the doctor was tending the other wounded, but quickly decided that Harry was the worst case. He quickly started to prep him for immediate surgery. As the surgery progressed, he realized that Harry was a hopeless case and would soon die from his injuries. After the surgery he went up to Seven, who stayed in sickbay the whole time. "Seven, I'm sorry but Harry won't live much longer. Say your good-byes now. I'll inform the Captain." And with that he moved off to his console to inform the Captain.

Seven walked over to Harry's bedside. She quietly picked up his hand and held it in hers. "Harry, I hope you can hear me. I know you're going to die soon. So I thought that I would answer your question from earlier. Harry I …. I….love…..you…." At this his eyes opened briefly and he smiled at her, a small smile. Then he closed his eyes, and giving a small sigh, died.

When the monitor above his head started its high pitch keen that signaled that the patient had died, Seven broke down into tears and cried over the loss of the one man that had ever loved her for her.

Behind her, in the shadows stood a silently weeping Kathryn Janeway. Seven turned to her in the shadows, and they embraced, each comforting the other over the loss of one the kindest and gentlest men to ever have served in Starfleet.

They stayed like that for some 5 minutes. Then they left the sickbay to the Doctor so that he could ready Harry's body for burial and prepare the death certificate.

When they left, they each went their separate ways, Janeway to the bridge to continue fighting the Bitaine, and Seven to Cargo Bay 2 to cry once more.

…….. To Be Continued in Part 2.

Feedback: me know what you think. Remember, this is my first fan fic.)


	2. Final Farewells

Title: Devil's Heart 

Arthur: Samurai Sushi

Rating: PG 

Part: 2/3

Code: K/7 (angst on both parts)

Summary:

Harry wants to tell Seven how he feels, but doesn't get the chance. A small warning, someone dies. But it all turns out right in the end.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all characters, ships, and even Neelix's food. The story is mine, and so are the Bitaine. I'm just having fun, no theft of any of their property is intended.

WARNING: Shameless self plug included.

In the Cargo Bay, Seven fell to the floor next to her alcove and cried. She cried the first true tears she had ever shed since being assimilated. And it pained her to know that she shed them for someone who would never know how much she truly cared about him.

As she sat there, she thought about everything that she and Harry had been through. Her struggle to become more human, his struggle to come to terms with being in the Delta Quadrant and that he may never see his home again. He had also come to realize that he loved Seven of Nine, but now Seven realized that because of her 'Borg' attitude of superiority and indifference she had scare Harry off from saying those 3 little words to her. At this point she realized something entirely different and surprising as well as saddening. She realized that she would miss Harry.

On the bridge, Janeway was doing all that she could to keep the Bitaine at bay. Randomly firing the phasers, a photon torpedo, anything she could think of to stop the attack.

"B'Elanna, I need more power to the shields." She said as more consoles sprouted sparks around her. "We're losing the shields and we need that power."

"I'm rerouting as much power as I can through the EPS conduits, I'll try to get you some more from the replicators." B'Elanna stated even as she was doing it.

"Tom, evasive maneuvers. Tuvok, find the weakness in their defenses. Let me know when you have it." She barked and got a reply of "Yes Ma'am" from both her officers.

She gave a small smile at this protocol, but then turned her attention back to the Bitaine.

As her officers set about how to fight the Bitaine, Janeway herself was coming up with an idea of her own. She just needed to know if it would work.

"Captain", Tuvok said from the science station, "I have determined their weakness."

"Well, don't just stand there, what is it?" Janeway asked in a rush.

"It appears that their shields are vulnerable to the radiation emitted from the explosion of a photon torpedo and the local elements around their ship." Tuvok stated in his stoic manner.

"So, all your saying that we have to do is hit the space around them with a photon torpedo and they'll lose their shields?" She asked somewhat skeptical.

"That is correct."

"But won't we be hurt by the radiation from the explosion as well?" Tom asked from the Helm.

"No, our shields are more advanced than theirs shields are. Their weapons however, are more advanced than ours. But the shields will protect Voyager." Tuvok replied.

"Then do it, and soon Tuvok. I don't know how much more the shields can take from their weapons." Janeway ordered as Tuvok was already working on the firing plan.

A few moments of silence passed over the bridge as no one spoke and the bridge shook from the continual fire of the Bitaine weapons. Then just as suddenly as the silence settled, it was lifted as Tuvok said that he had the firing plan.

"Then fire Mr. Tuvok." Janeway ordered.

As Tuvok fired a photon torpedo at the space surrounding the Bitaine ship, he realized that the explosion created would destroy the other ship. Just as he was about to mention this, the torpedo exploded, destroying the Bitaine ship.

As the other ship exploded, the bridge broke into a cheer, all except for Tuvok, who had miscalculated and destroyed the enemy ship when he meant to disable it.

"Helm, set a course that takes us out of this Nebula. Make sure that we can get some of the elements that we need on our way out." Janeway said. At this point Janeway activated the ships 'Captain's Call' and made this announcement:

"Attention all hands. We have destroyed the Bitaine ship and are leaving the Nebula. I want to take this time and mention that one of our own has been killed. Ensign Harry Kim was killed at the onset of the attack. His services will be held in 3 days in the messhall. Janeway out."

After that message, anyone that knew Harry Kim had tears in their eyes. Even Seven.

Back in the Cargo Bay, Seven heard the message from the Captain and made up her mind. She must find the Captain and tell her right away.

And with that determination in mind, Seven left the Cargo Bay and headed for the Bridge to find the Captain.

As she made her way to the bridge, her mind reflected on everything that she and Harry had been through. From her knocking him out to contact the collective, to her return to the Collective, which Janeway had cut short. And as her mind raced with images of Harry, she knew that when she said she loved him, she really did love him. And now that he is gone she has a desire to be closer to him, and to do that she needs her own quarters. Or more precisely, his old quarters.

On the Bridge, the Captain was busy giving cleanup orders and assessing damage reports. When Seven entered the bridge she went straight to the Command chair and Captain Janeway.

"Captain, may I have a word with you in private?" Seven asked Janeway with some of her control back.

"Sure Seven, in my Ready Room?"

"That would be acceptable."

And together the two women moved to Janeway's Ready Room. In the Ready Room, Janeway went to the replicator.

"Would you like anything?" She asked a Seven who was still standing. Janeway realized that she forgot to ask Seven to sit.

"No, thank you Captain." Seven replied.

"Sit down Seven, I'll be right there."

Seven sat and watched as the Captain ordered a cup of coffee from the replicator. Janeway then went and sat at her desk, waiting for Seven to speak. After a moments silence while Seven gathered her thoughts, she spoke.

"Captain I request to be issued standard crew quarters."

This request caught Janeway a little surprised and she almost spilled her coffee.

"Do you have any particular deck that you want or any particular quarters? Or do you want me to assign them for you?"

"That will not be necessary Captain. I have already chosen some quarters. I request to be give Ensign Kim's quarters."

If Janeway was surprised before, she nearly died of shock at this announcement. She had to think about this for awhile.

"Seven." She asked. "Do you realize how this will appear to the crew?"

Seven felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she felt disappointed at not being able to have the quarters of the one man who had loved her.

"I realize, and I don't care. Ensign Kim loved me and I understand now that I loved him too. And now that he's gone the only way to get close to him is to live where he lived, touch what he touched."

At this point Seven broke down into tears and couldn't continue. Janeway went around her desk and held Seven.

"Seven, I'll see what I can do. But its up to you how, when, and what you tell the crew about moving into Harry's Quarters,"

After hearing Captain Janeway's support of her she moved over and sat on the couch, a rare thing for Seven.

Seven said that she understood and would accept those terms. She also asked Captain Janeway for a glass of warm milk. Janeway smiled at this and ordered two. As she handed the cup to Seven and took her own cup in hand, she sat next to Seven on her couch and just watched the younger woman.

After Seven had calmed down, Captain Janeway let her finish her milk before she started to ask her questions.

"Seven, when did you realize that you loved Harry?"

"I realized it as I sat in the Cargo Bay during the Bitaine's attack. I though about everything that Harry and I had been through, and I realized that I couldn't get through a day without his smile there, or his irrelevant conversation while we worked. I realized that he was the missing part in my life and that I needed him."

Janeway said nothing, she just sat and listened to what Seven was saying. As she sat listening, she realized that she was near tears herself, Seven's story had so touched her.

"As I sat in the Cargo Bay," Seven continued, "I went through Ensign Kim's personal database. And there I found a poem he kept from an obscure 20th century author. He had saved the poem as Poem-Kim-Seven-Alpha-One. I read the poem and I realize that is what I feel for Ensign Kim, and what he felt for me."

"Seven, that is some tale. Could I read the poem?" Janeway said on the way to her computer terminal.

"You may, I doubt that Harry would oppose and I certainly don't."

Janeway noticed that Seven had called him Harry instead of 'Ensign Kim'. she just smiled as she pulled up the poem on the screen.

Soulmate.

As I walk through life I feel a hole,

A hole of empty space in my soul.

A hole only to be filled by my perfect other.

My perfect other is my perfect lover, My perfect friend.

My soulmate.

The one that I will die for,

The one that I would lie for.

The one that I would kill for,

The one that I would live for.

My soulmate.

My soulmate, my perfect one.

The one that completes the hole in my soul.

The one that takes away the loneliness that I feel.

The one that will never leave me.

The one that will always love me.

My perfect one.

My soulmate.

By Stephen Loftus

Written on 1/5/00

After Janeway read those words, she had to sit down. She can see why this poem had affected Seven so much, it was a powerful piece, and Janeway wondered why the poet never received any fame for it.

"Seven, what can I say? That poem really makes you think about your relationships. You say that you think Harry felt that way about you?"

"I don't think, I know." Seven said rather strongly. "And now I realize that I felt that way too."

"Well Seven, I will allow you to move into Harry's quarters. Is there anything you need? Like an alcove installed or something of the like?"

"No, I am able to sleep now. I've been using my alcove instead of a bed. But now I will use a bed. Thank you Captain."

And with that she stood and moved towards the door.

"Seven. Come to me anytime you need to talk, and your welcome."

At this Seven gave a small smile, the first that Janeway could ever remember seeing, and then Seven let the Ready Room In a better mood then when she entered. Janeway was just wishing that Harry could be here to see the change in Seven that he brought about.

Captain Janeway now had a duty that she wished she didn't have to do, she now had to prepare for Ensign Harry Kim's memorial service. But before that she had to see the doctor about what had killed Harry. She got up and dropped her glass into the recycling unit, then left for sickbay.

In sickbay Janeway found a Doctor that was, for a hologram, sad. Janeway could only add this up to the fact that Harry had died before and the Doctor had been able to save him, this time he couldn't. When Janeway approached him he put down the tricorder that he was studying.

"Ah, Captain I've been expecting you." The Doctor said.

"I've come to find out what killed Harry and to have him prepared for his memorial." Janeway said with what could be called sadness.

"Well he died from internal bleeding and injuries. He also had a broken neck, surprisingly the broken neck didn't kill him." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Well at least we know he died of numerous things and not just one. That would have been unworthy for Harry." Janeway stated.

"True, but those multiple injuries made it hard to save him. As to his memorial he'll be ready." The Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor, I'll leave it in your hands." And with that she left the sickbay and the Doctor.

Back in Janeway's Ready Room, she had to make the plans and write the eulogy for Harry's funeral and memorial. She accessed the file that Harry had made after the 1st time he died. He'd told her that he updated it recently. Ironic, she thought.

"Computer, access file Kim-Memorial-Beta-One" Janeway called out and heard the beep signalizing that the computer had complied. "File Ready" the computer stated.

"Display file on my console." Janeway ordered. And on her screen appeared the still image of Harry Kim.

"Play file."

The computer beeped and then started to play the file.

"Captain Janeway, I know that if you're watching this I'm dead for good. How many times have I died and come back? Too many. Well this one's forever. I know that you are watching this to see what I want done for my funeral and memorial. Well here's what you've been waiting for. The standard Starfleet funeral is what I want to have. As for the memorial, I want you to have a party to remember me, a happy one not a somber one. As for my personal effects, those are yours to scatter to the crew so that they'll always remember me. But I have one request." And here he paused to think. "I want you to give my clarinet to Seven. Both as a way to remember me, a way to know I loved her, and so that she can work of her humanity with a hobby. Well Captain, that's all I have to say about my death, now go plan the party to celebrate my life."

And with that the message ended. Janeway couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye. Then the screen came back on with Harry's face.

"By the way Captain, there is a message attached to this one for Seven, please show it to her and tell her how much I love her, if she doesn't already know. Good Bye Captain, and thank you."

…….. To Be Continued and finished in Part 3.

Feedback: me know what you think. Remember, this is my first fan fic.)


	3. Return of One Gone Away

Title: Devil's Heart 

Arthur: Samurai Sushi

Rating: PG

Part: 3/3

Code: K/7 (angst on both parts)

Summary:

Harry wants to tell Seven how he feels, but doesn't get the chance. A small warning, someone dies. But it all turns out right in the end.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all characters, ships, and even Neelix's food. The story is mine, and so are the Bitaine. I'm just having fun, no theft of any of their property is intended.

Thanks: Thanks to my beta-readers, who picked apart my mistakes and let me know what they were. Thanks guys.

After the Captain had read Harry's message, she decided that she would give Seven her message in the morning as it was now well after 23:00 hours.

At the time Janeway finished her message from Harry, Seven was in Cargo Bay 2 regenerating. If anyone had been in Cargo Bay 2 they wouldn't have noticed the rapid movement of Seven closed Eye's, Indicating she was having a dream, some would say a good dream some would say a bad dream, depending on who you asked. As for Seven she thought it was a good dream. Seven was dreaming about Harry

"Seven." The repeated call awoke her from her regeneration. And standing before her was Ensign Harry Kim.

"Seven." He repeated. When he did she leaped out of her regeneration alcove and hugged him and kissed him. And he returned the hugs. However after a few more hugs and kisses Harry released Seven from his neck and held her hands.

"Seven, I came back to tell you that even though I loved you in life as well as in death, I want you to go on with your life and find somebody to make you happy. I wish I had told you how I felt earlier, but I was afraid of what you would say and do. I was also worried that if you didn't return my love, that our friendship would suffer."

Seven listened to him and then looked at him with love in her eyes and a small smile on her face and said: "Harry, I have loved you since we met. Then I didn't understand love or any human emotions. But now I realize that I can never love anyone but you. And I want you to come back to me."

"Seven you know I can't do that. But I can give you my blessings for a happy life with whoever you deem as worthy to love you. I have to go now, but remember that I'll always love you Seven of Nine. Always."

And with that she woke up from her regeneration just as the Harry of her dream vanished into thin air. Poor Seven was left standing in the middle of the Cargo bay, all alone. When she realized this she broke down into tears once again.

Two days later, Harry's body was prepared for his memorial. All the off duty crew was there, all in their mourning clothes. Seven was in the front row dressed in a black unitard that still made her look ravishing. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying as were the eyes of most the assembled. The Mess Hall chairs had been turned to look out the window behind the torpedo tube that would carry Harry farther on his journey home.

At the assigned time, Captain Janeway approached the podium set up for those with final words about Harry. The first people to deliver eulogies were Tom and B'Elanna. The next was Commander Chakotay, the Tuvok. Then there was a recent addition to the speeches, Seven of Nine.

"As the others have said before, Ensign Kim was a model Officer and a good friend. I am taking this time to say that before he died he told me how he felt about and towards me. Before he died he told me…" she had to pause due to the tears that were overwhelming her, and the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. "He told me, that he loves me. And I just before his death I told him the same. I wanted to take this time to say out loud that I love and loved Ensign Kim, Harry."

After Seven spoke there was a small silence while the Captain and B'Elanna came forward and gave Seven a comforting hug.

Then it was time for the Captain to speak.

"As you all know, all that Harry did has been for the benefit of this ship and her crew. After all this time in the Delta Quadrant, he is still an Ensign. That's why it is my sad duty to grant Harry Kim the rank of full Lieutenant posthumously."

With that she added the pips for full Lieutenant to Harry Kim's dress uniform, the last uniform he'd ever wear.

After that small ceremony the tube was closed and sealed.

"Janeway to transporter room 2. Beam the torpedo to the torpedo loading bay."

"Yes Ma'am." Came the reply over the Comm.

With that the torpedo tube with Harry's body was transported out of the mess hall and with that the crew stood at attention as the torpedo was launched into the black vacuum that is space.

Seven had decided to read her message from Harry after his memorial. When she got back to Cargo Bay 2, she put the chip with the message in the viewer and told the computer to play.

As Harry's face appeared on the screen, Seven had visions of the dream that she had the night before. She knew what the message said already, but decided to listen to it just to hear his voice.

"Well Seven, I guess I'm dead. Or you found this chip and read it anyway. Well I'm sure I'm dead now. And I'm sure that I didn't get to tell you how I feel about you. I wanted to let you know that I have loved you ever since I first saw you. Admittedly it was at first lust, just like every other man on the ship. But as I worked with you I found you to have a sense of humor, a wonderful personality, and a beautiful smile, all hidden behind that Borg façade you put up. After we built Astrometrics I realized that I love you as a person, not just a body." At this Harry had to stop to wipe the tears from his eyes and regain his balance. "Seven, I'm sure this will be hard for you to hear but I love you. And had the circumstances been different I would have started a relationship with you, had you been willing. I've got to go now. I just wanted you to know how I felt. Good Bye Seven."

After that goodbye the screen went blank, and Seven was left to think about how her life would've been different if Harry had told her earlier.

"Captain's Log"

"We have repaired the damage done by the Bitaine. And I feel that Harry's funeral went rather well. It seems as though Seven has been hit the hardest by Harry's death."

"End Log."

Back in the Cargo Bay, Seven was packing her few possessions into crates. Readying herself to move into Harry's old quarters. As she was packing, she came across a holo-image of Harry and herself at one of the parties that was throw on the holodeck. She was surprised she actually looked happy in the picture.

In her new quarters she looked around the rooms and decided that she would keep Harry's belongings where they were and mix her few possessions in with his. She also decided that she would find a way to be with Harry again.

3 days after Harry's memorial and 6 days after his death, Tuvok discovered an increase of tachyon particles centered in Seven's Quarters.

3 days after Harry's memorial and 6 days after his death, Seven found a way to be with Harry again and was putting her plan into action.

Seven had been researching methods of traveling in time. And even though her research was inconclusive, along with what information she did find in the federation databanks and the information the Borg had on time travel she had come up with a plan to keep Harry from dying in the first place.

But first she needed to replicate some equipment to help her save Harry's life.

Many hours and replicator rations later, Seven had all the equipment she needed in her quarters. Now to put her plan into action.

The plan would require her to setup the equipment in a secure location. There was only one location that was secure enough, her quarters. After she moved all the components into her quarters she locked the door using a Borg encryption code. She also isolated it from site to site transporter access.

She set the equipment up in the center of the room and turned it on. The now active equipment emitted a faint hum and dull white light.

The dull white light was due to the build up tachyon particles, and in the center of those particles was Seven of Nine.

"If all goes well, I'll be with Harry in no time. If not then I'll be killed. But the risk is worth it." All this registered through Seven's mind as the increasing particle discharge formed a bubble around her.

As the bubble reached complete formation the computer called out a warning.

"Warning: Tachyon field reaching critical mass." The computer chimed.

"Computer. Activate program Seven-Harry-Time-Gamma. And begin 10 second countdown."

"Program activated. Countdown started."

"10."

As the countdown began Seven knew that her plan would work.

"7"

all she could think about was being with Harry for the rest of her life.

"4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

"Time program activated."

And with that Seven of Nine vanished in a flash of white light.

6 days earlier, before the death of Harry Kim.

Darkness, a deep longing darkness was all that Harry Kim knew in his dreams. And his awakened state was just as bad. Oh, sure, he got up everyday and went to his position at Ops, but after his shift he'd go to the messhall. And not even Tom or B'Elanna's friendly banter could shine any light into that hole.

"Harry….Harry…..HARRY!" The call, repeated many times, woke him form his stupor. He looked up to see Tom and B'Elanna standing by his table. He had been looking out the window at the stars and hadn't heard her call him.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Tom asked as he and B'Elanna set their trays on the table, and sat down.

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching the stars go by." Harry, still not entirely there, answered.

"Uh-huh" was all that B'Elanna said. "C'mon Harry. Tell your old buddy Tom what's wrong." Tom said in his most sincere and motherly voice.

"I can't, Tom, you wouldn't understand." Harry said rather sullenly.

"Oh, I wouldn't understand? Ok, I understand you don't feel up to talking yet." Tom said with a slight emphasis on yet. This wasn't lost on Harry, who managed to return a weak smile.

"There" said Tom, "There's our old Harry, back to himself again."

Harry just smiled at his two friends, not feeling back to himself, despite what Tom said.

Harry looked at the chronometer in the messhall. 5 minutes till his shift.

"I have to go, I've got bridge duty in 5 min. I'll see you two later." Harry said as he got up from the table and took his tray and half-eaten lunch to the kitchen and the waiting Neelix.

On the bridge, he waited for his shift to end. When it came he was glad for another dull day at Ops In fact the only thing that put any life into the bridge crew today was the discovery of a nebula that contained elements Voyager could use.

He met Tom and B'Elanna in the messhall for dinner, they had the day off. As they sat watching to see if Neelix's latest 'creation' would move on its own, they discussed the days events.

"So! Anything happen on the bridge today?"

"Nope" Said Harry, "nothing more than a nebula that has some of the elements that Voyager needs, within 5 light years and us on a course straight to it. Aside from that, nothing happened on the bridge at all." Harry said with a hidden smile "How about you guys. Anything happen at all?" Harry grinned conspiratorially at his friends, somewhat back to his old self, but not totally.

"Oh, nothing much." Tom said blandly, too blandly. "Went to the holodeck for awhile. Then spent some time in our quarters." Harry chuckled at this revelation.

He then noticed that he was done eating, and making his good-byes he let the messhall.

He left, not going anywhere in particular, but he ended up in hydroponics nonetheless. He took this time to sit and reflect on his relationship with Seven. Seven, Seven, beautiful Seven. She was the cause of his troubles. He knew he could never tell her he loved her. How would she take it? Laugh at him? Pity him? Accept him? There were just too many responses to think of. After sitting for half an hour among the flowers and other plants, he made up his mind to tell Seven how he felt. He would just have to accept her answer as final. If she rejected him, he had hopes of remaining her friend. He hoped.

"Seven of Nine to Ensign Kim."

"Kim here."

"Ensign I need to see you in Astrometrics immediately."

"On my way. Kim out."

On his way to Cargo bay 2 he passed by a viewport, he noticed that they had passed into the nebula and that B'Elanna and her team would now be in the process of gathering the vital elements needed by Voyager. At this thought he remembered a reading form the nebula earlier, when they had first detected it. The readings had said that there were tachyon particles where they shouldn't be. Captain Janeway decided that the particles were a negligible risk and so took the ship into the nebula.

After that brief memory about stray tachyon particles, he continued on to Cargo Bay 2. As he entered the Bay, he got a strange feeling of anxiety or butterflies in his belly, but he ignored it as fear and anxiety.

When he was past the doors they slid shut with a whoosh that alerted Seven to his presence. She turned around and faced him, waiting for him to speak first. But before he could speak, Seven spoke first.

"Harry, I know what you are going to say already." Seven stated.

"You do? Wait.. you called me Harry." Harry stated in complete and utter shock.

"Yes I did." Seven said in a non-committal way.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" Harry asked, suspicious now.

"It's a long story Harry. But there is something I need to tell you. It has to do with what you have to tell me." Seven said.

"Seven, I'll listen to anything you have to say. But I need to tell you first. I love you Seven. I always have and always will. That's it." Harry felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest, and he smiled his first real smile in a long time.

"Harry I already know that you love me. And I need to tell you that I love you too. I've loved you since the time I knocked you out in the Jefferies tube. I've just never known how to express it. Until now."

"YOU love ME?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Red Alert ….. All hands to battle stations….. Senior Officers to the bridge." Tuvok's voice rang through the Cargo Bay.

"Yes I do. I also need to tell you, warn you that in the up coming battle you will be killed in the first wave of the attack. Move from in front of the Ops console and you'll survive. Please I beg of you. You must survive, for me."

"Seven I will. I promise. And you have my word on that."

After hearing his promise, Seven smiled at the only man she ever loved. And together they left for the bridge.

When they reached the bridge, Harry went to his station at Ops and Seven went to the science station to help Tuvok. The scene on the bridge could be describe as one of pure chaos and pure stress. Every senior officer was tense. Each expecting an attack, each hoping it won't come. The attack, when it did come, came from a warlike species called the Bitaine. They claimed the nebula as theirs and didn't take kindly to anyone using it or taking the elements from it.

The attack, when it came was with accuracy and destruction. Even though Voyager had shields raised and all weapons armed, they still couldn't avoid the full force of the Bitaine's advanced energy weapons. Voyager was shaken and scarred. As the attack continued, the bridge started to feel the effect. Consoles exploded into sparks and showered their users. Harry remembering what Seven told him in the Cargo Bay, quickly moved from in front of his console just as it exploded. Had Harry been in front of it, he would have been killed.

Stepping carefully over to the still sparking console, Harry managed to get a damage report.

"Damage reports coming in from all stations. No severe casualties, only minor burns. They've all been taken to sickbay." Harry read from his damaged screen.

"Thank you Mr. Kim. Tuvok, any ideas on how to defeat them?" Janeway asked over the shock from another blast of Bitaine weaponry.

"A high yield torpedo, detonated off their port bow should ignite the inert nebula gas around the Bitaine ship. Which should cripple it." Tuvok stated in his stoic way.

"Do it." Janeway ordered. "Harry, keep scanning for any other weaknesses that we can use."

"Aye Ma'am."

As Harry was scanning the Bitaine vessel, a thankful Seven of Nine looked up from where she was helping Tuvok and smiled in Harry's direction. Harry being busy scanning only caught the smile out of the corner of his eye, but he knew it for what it was, one of Seven's rare smiles. As they both turned back to their tasks, Tuvok announced that he had a firing solution.

"Fire!" Janeway said with all the vindictiveness that she could put behind that word.

As the torpedo was fired, the entire bridge crew watched it streak towards the gas and ignite into an explosion that not only crippled but destroyed the Bitaine ship.

"Harry, scan the wreckage for survivors or any salvageable parts."

"Aye Captain." Replied Harry.

20 minutes later Voyager had beamed aboard the 4 survivors and the weapons array. The survivors would be taken back to the Bitaine homeworld, while the array went to engineering to see how Voyager could incorporate their technology into their own weapons array.

After Voyager had dropped the survivors off and cleared up the misunderstanding that resulted in the Bitaine ship's destruction. Voyager once again made course for the Alpha Quadrant.

6 months later everything was back to the normal routine of not running into any other aliens who'd fire on Voyager or otherwise try to destroy her, life was also back to normal for the crew. Except for one couple, Harry Kim and Seven of Nine.

"Seven, hurry up or we'll be late." An anxious Harry Kim yelled into the Bathroom of the quarters he shared with Seven.

"Ensign, we couldn't rush any faster if we were at warp." She has reverted back to his rank, which was a good sign that she was annoyed with him rushing her. Harry just grinned at her.

"Seven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. Now let me see your dress."

Seven came out of the bathroom in a formal red cocktail dress. The material falling across her body made her look exquisite. Harry was once again asking himself how he had gotten this beautiful woman to be his.

"Well Harry, how do I look?" she asked like someone daring him to answer wrong.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You know that right?"

"Yes I do, and you're biased."

"Yes I am, now come here." She went over to him and he fastened a red ruby necklace around her neck. She moved to the mirror to admire the beautiful red necklace.

"Harry, it's wonderful. It must have cost you a lot of replicator rations."

"Actually it only cost me 2 days worth of rations. I picked up the raw rubies on the last planet we stopped at for food stuffs. 1 days rations was to have the stones cut and polished, the other day's was to have it kept a secret. But you're worth more than 2 days rations, a lot more. You know I love you right?"

He walked over to her and hugged her to him. Then he kissed her gently. After they broke apart, Harry looked at the chronometer.

"Now we really do have to leave so that we're not late. Come on."

Together they left their quarters and headed towards the Mess Hall.

In the Mess Hall, all the off duty officers and crew were gathered, waiting for Harry and Seven to arrive. When they did so, all eyes were on them something that they were used to. As they walked into the Mess Hall they were giving flutes of champagne and escorted to the front of the 'reception hall'.

"Ah, Mr. Kim, I'm so glad you're here. Will you please escort Seven to her seat so that we may get on with the proceedings?"

"Yes Captain." Harry said with a grin for his Captain.

After Harry had seen Seven to her seat, he returned to the front and his Captain.

"Ensign Harry Kim." The Captain said seriously. "You have served this ship and her crew faithfully for the past 7 years. At this point you have the privilege of being the longest running Ensign in Starfleet History." This joke got a chuckle from everyone present, even Seven. "But now it is my great honor to promote you to full Lieutenant for all your years of service and for going above and beyond the call of duty countless times." With that she pinned the pips of a full Lieutenant onto his collar. "May I now present Lieutenant Full Grade, Harry Kim."

There was a brief pause and then deafening applause as the gathered crew rose to their feet to honor the new Lieutenant. Seven ran up to him and was kissing him ferociously. As Harry stood facing the assembled and holding Seven's hand he moved his left hand to his brow to wipe the sweat.

As he did so, Chakotay noticed that Harry had an engagement ring on his finger and that Seven did as well.

"Harry how long have you and Seven been engaged?" this was shouted at the top of the commanders lungs, he made sure everyone heard him.

"Well, now that everyone has noticed the rings we'll tell you. Seven and I have been engaged for the past 4 months. Until now only Tom and B'Elanna knew, and the Captain. Tom and B'Elanna knew so that they could help us plan the wedding, and the Captain knew because this is her ship and she deserved to know." Harry answered without any remorse.

"When were you going to tell the rest of us?" This question from Neelix.

"We were going to tell you a week before the wedding." Seven answered this question.

"Then when is the wedding?" Once again Commander Chakotay had another question.

"The wedding is planned for 2 weeks from today." As the Captain said this, the crew was already talking amongst themselves. At this point Harry and Seven decided to take their leave before anyone could ask any more questions.

They said their goodnights to the Captain, and left the Mess Hall. On their way to their quarters they met relatively few people, which was good for them because they didn't feel like answering any more questions.

Back in their quarters, Harry and Seven both prepared for bed. They put their formal wear in the closet. Harry made a new log telling how he was promoted, and how the entire ship now knew he and Seven were engaged. When Harry had finished his log Seven made one as well. Seven's log was nearly identical to Harry's except she didn't get promoted.

"Goodnight Seven." Harry stated as he crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Harry."

"What time should I set the alarm for?" Harry asked as he remembered they were both on duty tomorrow.

"How about 5:30? That gives us time to get ready, and time to snuggle!" this last part she said very innocently, but Harry knew better.

"5:30 it is then. Goodnight Seven, I love you."

"And I love you too Ensign.. Lieutenant Harry Kim."

After that there was no more talk, as they both held each other and drifted off to sleep, both content with the other.

As the days till the wedding were ticked off, the planning of the wedding was getting very hectic.

"So, do you want a traditional Starfleet wedding? Or do you want a mixture of the wedding rituals here in the Delta Quadrant?" Tom asked as he was sitting in the Mess Hall with the happy couple.

"Seven, what would you like to do?" Harry wanted the Starfleet wedding, and he wanted to know which wedding Seven wanted.

"I would like to have the traditional Starfleet wedding mixed with some of the more romantic traditions from the species that we have encountered."

When Harry heard this he smiled.

"Tom, that's what I'd like to do as well."

"Ok then, I'll just research the wedding customs and include them in the ceremony." Tom smiled at his best friend. Happy that Harry was now truly happy.

On the day of the wedding, every thing that had been up in the air fell into place. The wedding was scheduled for 1400 hours in the Holodeck.

The holodeck was running a beautiful program, one that had cherry blossoms falling from the trees. The air was sweet with the smells of cherry trees and the food that had been prepared for the reception.

The wedding started at exactly 1400. Harry had been nervous before by the butterflies un his stomach that were threatening to overwhelm him. Tom knew how nervous Harry was and laid a hand on his shoulder, as Best Man it was Tom's job to keep Harry calm.

There was the sound of a church organ, and then the bridal march began.

Seven was being given away by Chakotay, with B'Elanna as her Maid of Honor. And of course Naomi Wildman was the flower girl.

When the entire wedding party was assembled the Captain started the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to join this man, Harry Kim, and this woman, Seven of Nine, in the bonds of holy matrimony."

The Captain continued through the ceremony without any incidents of any kind, there were a few noses being blown and a few sniffles, but that was all.

After Harry and Seven had exchanged vows, the Captain went on with the ceremony.

"Now are there any reasons why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Captain waited but got no response, so she went on.

"Then by the powers . .. "

"WAIT! I object." This had come from a very drunk looking holographic Doctor.

"Doctor, why do you object?" The Captain asked.

"I object for two reasons Captain. First, I love Seven and I needed to tell her that. Second, since I know that I can never be with Seven I object to this wedding until I can give Seven a kiss before she marries Mr. Kim." As he was saying all this, he was staggering down the aisle towards the wedding party. "All I want is a kiss from Seven, then you can go on with this wedding."

It may have been the imagination of those closest to the Doc, but they thought they heard him hiccup.

"Very well Doctor, if you would like a kiss, then I will give you a kiss." Seven said into the silence the Doctor's statement had created.

"What? You will? Oh good." The Doctor smiled and waited for his kiss from Seven.

As Seven approached him he was swaying, but he managed to stop long enough for Seven to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. "Thank you for all that you have done for me. But mainly, thank you for helping me regain my humanity." With that she moved back to Harry and the Captain and left the Doctor swaying in the aisle.

"Tom would you show the Doc to a chair before he falls down?" Harry asked as Seven reached him.

"Sure thing Buddy. This way Doc, we'll give you a nice seat in front."

"Thank you Mr. Paris." The Doctor managed to say, even though it was slightly slurred.

"Then let us continue." The Captain jumped right back to where she had left off.

"Then by the powers vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Harry said to Seven.

"You have?"

"Yup, ever since I first saw you, but then you were Borg. I still loved you when you were Borg. But now I love you even more."

"Harry, what can I say or do that could compare to that?"

"How about kissing me?"

"Very well, I will comply."

They kissed, they kissed the kiss of those who had finally found their soulmate. They stopped kissing when they became aware of the crew applauding, they broke apart and then the Captain made the big announcement.

"I would now like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Kim."

There was once again applause for the new couple. Harry blushed and Seven smiled.

At the reception there was food from the Alpha Quadrant and the Delta Quadrant. Of course the food was the favorites of the entire crew, and had been replicated for this event.

After the reception, the new couple went to their quarters. Upon entering the door, Harry picked Seven up and carried her over the threshold. As the doors to the Kim quarters closed, the young couple started their new life together forever, happy and married, till death do they part.

The End.

Comments? Feedback? Send them to


End file.
